new year's gift
by yaoisthegame
Summary: i'm suck at summary. all i can say is, this is my yuuram fic for new year.


**Warning; **ooc, ubeta-ed (bad grammar)

**A/n; **I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. And English is not my mother tongue. So please don't expect my English to be perfect, rather, expect the worst. This is my New year fic for yuuram.

hope you'll like it.

* * *

Yuuri walked out of the store, a smile pasted on his face. After hours off strolling every store he finally found what he had been looking for. Now, he's excited to go back to Shin Makuko.

"Leave me alone!"

An exasperated cry caught the double black's attention. He looked around, searching where the voice came from, when a back of blonde girl, wearing a red long sleeve, knee length dress that hugs her slender body perfectly, caught the double black's gaze. Beside her was an attractive man who was obviously trying to flirt with the angered blonde.

Shaking his head, Yuuri strode forward to the brawling duo.

"Pardon?" He heard the girl bluntly asked to the now slightly agitated smiling boy. Then the vicious voice of the fuming girl roared to Yuuri's ear. "You good for nothing insolent dunce! Don't ever compare yourself to my fiancé! He was and forever be better than a morbid oaf like you, who only did nothing but to stupidly flaunt himself like a good for nothing moron! Now, leave me be before I lose my patience or you might woke up and found yourself in the infirmary."

His steps faltered.

'Wait! Was that...' He thought then continued to walk with a frown. Yuuri saw the attractive young man turned a light shade of white before leaving with impressive speed.

"Excuse me." the brunette king interrupted the girl.

The blonde iritatedly groan then gruffly turned around then had become stiff. Her onyx eyes, that could perfectly match his, widen in shock.

The girl stilled then stiffly turned and pair of onyx eyes widen in shock. The girl looked so much like his beautiful blonde fiancé.

"Wolfram?" He queried.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and her bluest orbs looked at him with malice.

Blue? No. It should be green. An exquisite emerald green not dull sky blue orbs.

"What?" the girl's high-pitch voice stopped Yuuri's musing. "What do you want, dimwit?"

Yuuri smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. You just remind me of my fiancé."

"Really?" the startled girl asked.

"Yeah. You look so much like him, even your amazingly scary temper." he chuckled. "His eyes are green though."

"His? Your fiancé's a he?" the girl asked, eyes widen in disbelief.

Yuuri nonchalantly nod and laughed at the girl's agape expression.

"Where is he?" She questioned after a moment of confound silence.

"Home, possibly throwing massive amount of fire balls at nothing in particular. Furious at the knowledge that I had left without him knowing. Believing that I left alone to freely flirt and cheat on him." Yuuri said with a casual shrug.

"Perhaps it's true. That he was a hapless bishounen who fall in love to huge cheater like you?" she questioned bluntly, crossing his arms on her chest and her beautiful mien contorted in detest. She gazed at him with abhorrence. "Maybe, you don't really love him and was just being force in that so called betrothal, am I right?"

The Mazuko king tensed up. Dumbfounded, yet amuse at the girl's candid words. He allowed bashful smile to adorn on his face.

"Honestly, you're right." He uttered, eyeing the tiled floor. He failed to notice the winced and distress reaction. "Our engagement was an accident. I had neglected and disregarded his feelings for so long now.

I caused him so much pain and hurt, and I want it all to stop. Therefore, I left without informing him. I want to give him this." Showing her shopping bag containing his purchased item.

"Are you telling me that you now love him?" The blonde girl probed, blue eyes scrutinizing him.

"Yeah. I always have. Though, I had been stubborn enough to admit it." the brunette affirmed, stared straight at the girl's blue eyes.

The girl smirked. "Such a wimp!"

The double black king's guffawed roared around made the people gawked at him funnily.

"You're really just like him." he cried clutching his stomach with his free hand. Heaving a sigh, Yuuri whispered. "I missed him."

A blushed slowly crept at the girl's cheeks upon hearing Yuuri's words.

"If you missed him, then go home and tell him that." She said, still blushing to Yuuri's great wonder, nevertheless he nod.

"It's fun talking to you…" He trailed, finally dawned to him that he wasn't for the girl's name.

"Anne." The blonde supplied. She smiled enjoying the other boy's embarrassed blush.

"I'm Yuuri." the boy hurriedly said, outstretching his hand which the girl gleefully accepted. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"Nah, it's alright." She just snorted.

* * *

Upon arriving at Shin Makuko, Yuuri immediately searched his blonde fiancé. He found him at the garden, having tea. He rushed towards the blond and settled himself on the iron garden chair a beside the blond. Emerald green eyes just glared at him and spoke nothing.

"Hey, Wolf." Yuuri started. "I got something for you."

Still the blond ignored him and just sipped on his tea.

The King smiled and hand over the small box to his fiancé. Wolfram looked at it quizzically. Grasped and opened it. A brooch exquisitely made of emerald and diamond gems in a shape of a butterfly. Wolfram gaped at the jewelry.

"Today we celebrate New year's day at earth." He said softly, grabbed his fiancé's hand and intertwined it with his. "That's my new year's present for you together with a promise that starting today I'll make things right. I apologized for taking so long."

Wolfram smiled sweetly and bestowed his King a long lingering kiss.

* * *

-end


End file.
